Siblings
by Scorpion29
Summary: What if Yami was Yugi's older brother and they had two sisters to boot? What if they had never met in their lives and their parents deaths brought them together? AU, OC's, pairings to come.
1. Prologue

Youpi! A new story by me! Happy dance! I hope you like! RR

Standard disclaimers apply

Prologue

Four teenagers, ages ranging from sixteen to eighteen, sat in a sterile waiting room somewhere in Domino City. The youngest, at age sixteen, was a rather short boy with black hair that stood up in spikes with red streaks and blond bangs. His eyes were large and innocent, their violet depths shimmering with unshed tears, he wore a Domino High School uniform with a heavy looking pyramid shaped pendent around his neck. Three chairs down from him sat the oldest of the four, and eighteen-year-old male with an almost identical hairstyle except for instead of blond bangs he had blond streaks. His eyes weren't big and wide with innocence but rather sharp and cunning with a very unique crimson red coloring, like the previous he wore a high school uniform but from a different school.

The remaining two were both girls and both seventeen, they sat opposite the guys with four seats in-between each other. The more imposing of the two had short, layered brown hair with black streaks running through it, her eyes were hidden behind dark sunglasses but they were the same slashing blood red as the second guy. She wore street clothes that consisted of a pair of worn blue jeans with a thick brown belt and a baggy t-shirt that said: "Fight crime: Shoot back!" with a smoking gun underneath it, under that was a turtleneck. The last of the four had long brown hair that hung down to her hips in a tight braid, her eyes were downcast so it was hard to see their color but they were a bright aqua with violet flecks. She wore an ankle length formal black skirt with a nice dark blue shirt, hanging around her neck was an ankh on a silver chain.

"Mr. Abstar will see you now," the receptionist told them looking over her glasses at them, she watched them all stand up and walk into the office.

"Welcome," Mr. Abstar greeted them; his voice wavered and sounded old and tired just like his appearance. The elder man had white hair combed over his head in a vain attempt to hide his bald spot on the top of his head; he had kind brown eyes that peered out at them through thick glasses. "You all know why you're here so let's proceed." The youngest one burst into tears as the others stared at the older man blankly.

"I don't know about the other three, but I have no idea why I'm here, I was sent a ticket in the mail and told to come here." The girl with the sunglasses spoke up her eyes fixed on Mr. Abstar.

"You are?" He asked shuffling through his papers not looking at her.

"Cassandra Wolfe." She replied crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair with an air of cool confidence.

"Well….Miss Wolfe, I know this will come as a shock for you, I know that if it were me I would be utterly devastated, but your parents died last week." Mr. Abstar told her his tone comforting as the already crying boy began to sob harder.

"I don't have any parents, I was never adopted." Cassandra told him coldly, "If you are talking about the two people whose DNA I share, I couldn't care less."

"B-but they're your parents!" The man was horrified by her lack of emotion for the death of the two people who had given her life.

"So? They abandoned me, _deliberately_." She put emphasis on the last word.

"Well, ah, anyway, they have their will here and as their lawyer I am obligated to read it to you because you all are her children and you are all in it." Mr. Abstar got to his purpose of bringing them all there as all four of them eyed each other. "Please calm down Yugi, you need to hear this and if you can't if you're hysterical." The sobs let up eventually and the lawyer continued, "Here it is:

"_My Dearest children, Atemu, Amaryllis, Sagira and Yugi, if you are reading this it means both your father and I are dead. We deeply regret the fact that we were unable to keep all of you together with us so you could know each other as the family you are. To each of you we leave you what we have deemed rightly yours, but to receive said inheritance you must live together like a family. A good sized apartment will be made ready for your use, you must all live together and if you are still in school, go to school together. At the end of the year if all of you have lived together you will receive your part of the will but if one of you refuse, all the others lose out as well. We will love you forever, good-bye for now._"

The four sat there trying to comprehend what was going on and what this meant should they chose to do it, little did they know nothing they thought would prepare them for what would happen.

* * *

My friend told me I should post this, let me know if she was right...RR! 


	2. Moving on in

I'd say something quick, witty and funny...but no one cares...BIG sigh

Standard disclaimers apply

Chapter 1

(Cassandra)

Staring up at the apartment building I tried to figure out _why_ I had agreed to do this whole thing, I didn't want to stay here in Japan nor did I want to go back to foster care in the United States. Shaking my head I entered the building pulling my wheeled suitcase behind me as I headed for the elevator across the lobby, our apartment was on the tenth floor. Using my thumb I punched the button for the 'up' elevator and waited setting down my bags still wondering why I was doing this, I didn't care about the whole inheritance thing. An image of Yugi popped into my mind, him crying as he begged the three of us to stay, he wanted to be able to get what his parents had left him because he wanted to have something to remember them by.

With a ding the elevator opened to reveal two people snogging intensely not realizing that the whole public was being subjected to the disgusting sight of them swapping spit. Letting out a growl of frustration I picked up my stuff, stepped into the lift and stabbed the button with the number ten on it, of course the couple didn't notice. It was taking all of my control to not a) say something b) forcefully pull them apart or c) scream really loudly. By the time I got to my floor I was beginning to develop an eye twitch and I was starting to get a headache from clenching my jaw so tightly. As I stepped out of the elevator car I headed straight for the apartment which was supposed to be to my right at the end of the hall but no the old fart was wrong it was at the _other_ end of the hall.

Picking the key I had been given for the apartment out of my hefty set of keys I inserted it into the lock, closed my eyes and turned thanking whatever divine being was listening for letting it be the right room. Utilizing my hip I shoved the door open and observed what was to my place of residence for the next year. The main room was comprised of what would be the kitchen, living room and dining room in a real house, the kitchen was separated from the rest of the room by a counter that came midway up my chest. In the living room part there was a bookcase, a couch, an easy chair, a coffee table and a stereo, it was homey but it was obvious the stuff was all new. Turning to the short hallway to my right I found three doors, the one on the right side of the hall was the bathroom, the one at the end was a bedroom and the one on the left side of the hall was also a bedroom.

Deciding that the bedroom at the end of the hall would be the best one because it had windows and the other one was already taken I lugged my stuff in and contemplated which bed I wanted, there were two to chose from. Finally picking the one nearest to the window I plopped my wheeled suitcase, duffle bag and backpack on it and began to unpack pulling out first my meager selection of clothes. Growing up in foster care I never really have ever had a lot of anything, possessions, love, happiness…so I learned to make due with what I could. After hanging up my clothes in the closet I stored the empty suitcase at the bottom of it and turned to my more personal items. It was sad that I could carry everything I owned with me clothes, all my school stuff, toiletries, and personal belongings.

Digging around in my bag I pulled out my books, there were five well-worn and dogged eared paranormal romance novels from the Dark Series by Christine Feehan, a French dictionary, a Japanese dictionary, _An Idiot's Guide to Learning Japanese_ and a couple manga novels. Gathering them up I went over and placed them on the small bookcase near my bed in a specific order, Dark books, manga and then dictionaries. Next out of my bag came some CDs that had been burned and given to me along with a cheap portable CD player I had gotten from a garage sale. The small jewelry box I had made, a pair of third hand skates, ballet slippers and Irish dancing shoes I extracted along with another handcrafted box filled with my cards. The last things to come out were my hairbrush, lotions, other toiletries and my knick-knack box.

When I was done putting away all my stuff I glanced at my watch to see that it was only ten-o-clock and I had time to spare because the others had said they wouldn't be here until at least eleven. Strolling down the hall I entered the kitchenette and began perusing the shelves and fridge to see if there was anything in there to eat and cook with. I found plenty of food and cooking utensils that appeared to be brand new which killed my theory that my biological parents had been too poor to keep me. Closing the fridge a water bottle clasped in one hand I noticed a card taped to the front of the door with a note attached. Taking it off the fridge I identified the card as some sort of credit or debit card, turning my attention to the note I thanked myself for indulging and learning how to speak and write in Japanese. It said that it was a card for grocery shopping money on it and to spend it wisely because it would only be replenished every month. Uncapping my water I went back into my room to grab a book so I might sit on the couch and read while I waited for the others.

(Aggie)

Entering the lobby of the apartment building I checked my watch as I headed over to the elevators, it was 11:15; I was running right on schedule. The doors opened and I got on quickly not wanting to have to wait for the next one because I didn't like people watching me. Thankfully no one else was in there with me so I used the bit of alone time to try and compose myself by hooking a few stray strand of hair behind my ears and moistening my lips with a swipe of my tongue. All too soon the doors opened and I stepped out into the hall with all my stuff and then I froze, was the room to the left or the right? He had told me but I couldn't remember! Oh, I was so stupid, why couldn't I remember something so simple? Biting on my lip I picked the left and breathed a sigh of relief when I got there and realized I had been correct. Shifting everything around I grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. I spotted one of the others lying on the couch in the lounge area their feet hanging over the edge of the couch, it appeared to be the other girl, her name was Cassandra I believe.

"Hello," I called softly so as to not startle her.

"Welcome, I've set up camp in the bedroom at the end of the hall, unless you want to be sleeping with one of the boys I suggest you take up residence with me." She informed me not getting up from her position.

"Thanks," I said before staggering down the hall to the room she had mentioned there was a big window looking out across the city. The bed closest to the window was marked as Cassandra's by the black backpack in the direct middle of it; the bookcase had a few things on the top shelf leaving the bottom to open. Opening one of the purple storing containers I had hauled up I pulled out the beautiful scrap quilt I had made a few summers ago, the whole thing was a myriad of colors with a whole bunch of symbols appliquéd on. Hugging it close I inhaled the scent of what had been my old home and new I would need the simple familiarity of it to get through. Carefully I spread it out over my bed and tossed some throw pillows on it and placed two neatly folded quillows at the end of my bed (all made by me). The second container had my simple wardrobe in it, which consisted of a few pairs of raggedy old jeans, some plaid shirts, a few t-shirts, and then some simple dresses, skirts and tops I had made. Opening the closet I found it my roommates domain so I put my stuff in the set of drawers near the door of the room.

My backpack I set at the end of my bed and then began to unpack my more personal items from my duffle bag. Out came my folders of music and composition paper along with tons of pens, college ruled paper and notebooks, books on quilting and sewing followed some romance books and my cards. One of my most important things came out, my small CD player and CD collection, I would not be able to live without them. There weren't too many pictures or sentimental 'remember-me-by' stuff, I had my diaries but that was it for memories and stuff. Upon finishing putting away all my belongings I made my way back to the main room to find that the two boys had arrived and were sitting in the lounge area near Cassandra.

"Hey, how are you doing?" The crimson-eyed one greeted me and I froze not sure what to say.

"F-fine," I stuttered looking away.

"Well, why don't you sit down so we can figure out what we're going to do?" He suggested kindly so I sat down on one of the bar stools at the counter. "My name is Atemu but I prefer to be called Yami, I'm eighteen years old and I guess I'm the oldest."

"When I was born our parents named me Amaryllis but I recently had my name legally changed to Cassandra and that is what I prefer to be called," Cassandra told us without looking up from her book. "I'm seventeen and most likely a middle child."

"S-sagira, b-but I like to b-be called Aggie," I forced out feeling like a real dunce, no one else was nervous about this except me. "I-I'm seventeen also."

"When's your birthday?" Cassandra looked up from her book to stare me straight in the eye unnerving me even more.

"Oct-tober th-thirty-f-first."

"Hmm, interesting…" She returned to her book as the last of our group spoke up.

"I'm Yugi, I'm sixteen years old and I just want to thank you all so much for doing this for me, I really want to do this for our parents and I would like to have my part of the will so I can have stuff to remember them by."

"No problem," Yami said quietly opening a big envelope and pulled out a sheet of paper and pen. "Does anyone have any allergies?"

"Penicillin," Cassandra offered turning a page in her book.

"Same here," I replied.

"Bee stings." Yugi told him and Yami wrote it all down on the paper and proceeded to ask more questions in case there was an emergency. When he was done he gave Cassandra and I our school passes, a credit card and a cell phone.

"Everyone has all of our numbers in their phone, the cards are like an allowance, for clothes and stuff like that, _our_ grandfather gave them to us," Yami explained almost choking on the word our. "Tomorrow we will begin school, at Domino High School, Yugi's school, ok?" Everyone nodded, "Who wants to make up a schedule for chores and cooking, we all have to help out."

"I'll do it," I said, if there was anything I knew how to do it was make up charts and things like that.

"Well, I guess that's it, we can just scrounge tonight for dinner" Yami stood up and headed off to the other bedroom while Yugi went over to the phone and I retreated to my room and pulled out my diary to record what was happening. I ended my entry with a statement, which I thought was an understatement: _Tomorrow is going to be a big day_.

* * *

Ok, not really funny but the next will be...promise...who am I talking to? I don't think anyone is reading! Hey prove me wrong and review! 


	3. First Day part1

This chapter is much funnier than the last! Enjoy!

Standard disclaimers apply

Chapter 2

(Yami)

Sitting at the counter drinking a cup of coffee I looked up from the newspaper I was reading to glance at the clock, it was 6:30, I should probably wake up the others but I really didn't, I was enjoying my peace. Taking one last sip of my hot beverage I set it down and made my way to the room I shared with Yugi and opened the door to find Yugi's bed empty. Turning around I found the bathroom door open so no one was in there and I knew that he wasn't in the main room, so where was he? Entering the room I flipped on the light and heard a light groan from the space between the two beds before a hand popped up out of nowhere and began searching the bed for something. Edging my way around the first bed I found Yugi in a pile of blankets on the floor his alarm clock resting unplugged next to him.

"Yugi, it is time to get up," I reached out and gently shook him by the shoulder hoping he would get up easily.

"Mmm," he replied burrowing deeper into his cocoon his eyebrows knitting together in a scowl. Behind me I heard the bathroom door close and the shower turn on, well at least I wasn't the only one up.

"Yugi you need to up right now or you will miss your first day of school," I made myself sound more stern as I tugged his blankets off of him.

"Why did you say so!" Yugi sat bolt upright looking absolutely psyched, "I'll get to see Joey and Tristan and Tea and Ryou!" It was rather amazing how quick he went from zombie who did ever want to get up to a happy and peppy sixteen year old, with that he got up and headed over to where he had laid out his uniform last night. Humming he began to get ready so I exited the room closing the door behind me as I went over to the girl's room to see which one was still asleep. Opening the door quietly I discovered Aggie sitting on her bed plugged into her stereo playing air guitar and lip-synching in her school uniform her backpack on the floor next to her. Shutting the door I decided to re-enter and ask her if she wanted a ride to school; using my knuckles I rapped on the door and swung it open.

"Aggie?" She looked up and quickly ceased what she was doing and whipped off her headphones. "Would you like a ride to school or would you rather walk with Yugi and his friends?"

"A-a ride would b-be nice," she gave me a nervous and tight smile. "W-when are you leaving?"

"At seven, we'll get there early so we can start integrating ourselves into the school system, do you have your paperwork?" I didn't understand why she got so tense around others; it wasn't very good for your social life. Like I should be talking, I have absolutely no social life seeing as how I'm a recluse, but at least I can talk to people without stuttering.

"Mm-hmm," Aggie kept her gaze firmly centered on her hands and not one me.

"Why don't you come and have something to eat?" I suggested knowing that it was going to be a long day and she would need the energy. She merely nodded and stood up grabbing her backpack signaling she would follow me down to the kitchen so I returned to the kitchen and my stool.

"Help! I can't reach the pop-tarts!" Yugi cried and I looked to see him standing on tiptoe unable to get to the box of s'more pop-tarts, "This is sooooo unfair!"

"There is a stool two feet to your left," I pointed out not mentioning the fact that I didn't believe he actually _needed_ that much sugar in his system this early in the morning.

"Oh, thanks!" There was noise as he moved the stool and got his breakfast, "Did you sleep well?" He plopped down next to me and ripped open the box pulling out one packet before pushing it toward Aggie in offering.

"F-fine," Aggie took the box, closed it up and put it away opting for a yogurt as she began to put things together for what I guessed to be her lunch.

"Same here," I said in between sips of my drink opting not to tell Yugi he snored really, really loudly and I had eventually retreated to the couch.

"Great! I slept like a log!" He wolfed down his pop-tarts chocolate and marshmallow getting all his face and fingers in the process. The next fifteen minutes passed in silence and I actually thought we might get out of the apartment with no problems but guess I hadn't anticipated how Cassandra would be. Yugi once done eating and making his lunch went to the bathroom door, which was still closed and knocked on it.

"Cassandra, I have to use the bathroom," he told her stepping back as if he expected her to open the door and just come out.

"Well then go and find your own bathroom!" Was the response and Yugi looked absolutely shocked as he just stood there staring at the door slack-jawed. "I'm not coming out!"

"What? But I gotta _go_ really bad!" Yugi started bouncing back and forth on the balls of his feet, "You've been in there forever!"

"You don't know the meaning of that word kid, take the time you've been waiting and then times it by how long you've been alive and that's not even an eighth of the time I'm going to spend in here." Cassandra snapped at him through the door and Yugi's eyes bugged out of his head.

"Yaaamiiii!" He whined loudly, "Help!" Rolling my eyes I got off my perch and approached the door.

"Cassandra why won't you come out?" I questioned deciding to first find the source of the problem so we might eradicate it.

"IT'S PINK!" Was what she bellowed at me, "Pink is the most horrific color on the face of this God forsaken earth and it clashes with red!" Yugi and I stood there totally dumbfound, what was pink? Why did it matter that red clashed with pink? Looking to Aggie for a little enlightenment I registered what she was wearing, her school uniform and the top was _pink_ Cassandra was going to the same school so her top would be pink also and she had red eyes.

"It can't be that bad," I tried to pacify her but from her snort of derision that she didn't believe me. "No one will notice…" I trailed off as the door was ripped open and I came face to face with Cassandra, she was right, it didn't look that good, but it was too late Yugi had already rushed past her and slammed the door shut.

"You little puke!" She snarled at Yugi before kicking the door and heading for the kitchen to eat breakfast. It took a little convincing but finally we were all outside waiting for Yugi's friends to pick him up on their way to school.

"There they are!" Yugi yelled suddenly as he began waving to a small group of people making their way toward us, there was one girl and four boys all wearing Domino High School Uniforms. The girl had short chin length brown hair and brown eyes, she was talking lively and smiling brightly, the first guy had messy blond hair and honey brown eyes, his uniform was messy and he was laughing loudly. The next guy had brown hair that came to a point right in the front, his eyes were brown also and he was laughing hard, the third one had black hair and his bangs fell into his tealish green eyes. The last one had rather long white hair, chocolate brown eyes and his uniform was immaculate, he was quietly smiling.

"Hey Yugi!" The girl ran up to him and gave him a hug, "It's been awhile, who are these people? Are you trying to replace us?"

"These are my siblings, Cassandra, Aggie and Yami," Yugi introduced us beaming at his friends. "This is Téa," the girl offered me her hand to shake. "Joey," the blond nodded. "Tristan," the brown haired guy waved. "Duke," the one with black hair gave a slight bow at the waist. "And last but not least, Ryou," the one with white hair smiled.

"Nice to meet you," I inclined my head to them as Cassandra gave them all a look that clearly stated they were all _waaay_ too happy in the morning while Aggie looked about to faint. "The three of are sorry to have to decline your kind invitation to walk to school with you but we need to get there early so as to be enrolled."

"Well, see you there!" Yugi bounced off with his friends, they all waved as they left and Aggie sagged in relief rubbing her forehead with one hand.

"Well, my car is over here," I led them over to my small efficient two-door black car that would hold four people comfortably.

"I call front," Cassandra said as I unlocked it. "Just in case there is need to exit the car quickly I will be able to." Eyeing my car with obvious mistrust most likely noticing the dent on the side where some jerk had sideswiped me.

"Fine with me," Aggie climbed into the back and Cassandra and I got in and then we were on our way. It was rather hard to drive with Cassandra sitting next to me because she kept switching the radio station whenever commercials came on muttering whenever she couldn't find something good or I changed it. When we passed Yugi she blew a raspberry at him before returning to her quest of finding a good song, Aggie just sat in the back passively watching us. After what seemed a millennium we reached the school, exited the car and went to the main office where a woman ignored us for a total of ten minutes before asking us what we wanted. Once she knew why we were there she took our paperwork enrolled us and then let us go see the principal who went through along speech of how he hoped we would enjoy ourselves here even though it was only for a year.

"Now hold on a minute and I will get some students from your grades to come down and show you around." He picked up his phone and made a few calls before dismissing us to go receive our schedules from the lady at the front desk.

"I'm here to show Cassandra Wolfe around," a girl with autumn orange hair told the lady who in turn pointed to our little group and Cassandra stepped forward. "Hi, my name is Asa and you must be the fresh meat! Come on, what's your first class?" The two of them departed and Aggie and I continued to wait.

"You must be Yami," I looked up to see a guy with neatly manicured brown hair and piercing blue eyes. "I am Kaiba, I will be showing you around school today." He turned on his heel and exited the room.

"See you after school, I'll drive you home," I told Aggie before heading after the young man who was giving me the grand tour. He showed me every single inch of the school that I needed to know and not a millimeter more, by the end of our short time together I had come to the conclusion he was an arrogant jerk. Kaiba never asked if I had questions just pointed things out and the only time he showed emotion it was disdain or sarcasm, in the end he dropped me off at my class and left. Seething just a little bit I entered the class and instantly became the center of attention as every pair of eyes focused on me.

"Hello, you must be one of the new students, why don't you introduce yourself and tell us a little bit about you." The teacher smile at me trying to be nice but all she did was creep me out.

"My name is Yami, I have two sisters and one brother, and I like to play all sorts of card games." I finished my short piece and sat down in an empty seat in the back of the classroom wanting to the day to just be over already because I knew every class was going to be like this.

* * *

REVIEW! 


	4. First Day part2

Fun fun...here you go

Standard disclaimers apply

Chapter 3

(Yugi)

"Look there's Cassandra!" I pointed to my older sister, who was standing in the entrance of the cafeteria with a fellow classmate that I didn't recognize. "I'm going to go see if she wants to eat with us!" Jumping up, I hurried over to her before she found a place to sit, scanning the large room trying to spot Yami or Aggie.

"Where do you want to sit?" Her friend asked; she had short, autumnal orange hair that framed her face with red sunglasses hiding her eyes. "I usually spend my lunch in detention for pissing off a teacher." She wasn't wearing the normal girls uniform; instead she wore the guys uniform with the jacket open to reveal a black undershirt that wasn't tucked in.

"Cassandra! Why don't you sit with me?" I popped up into her line of vision and she jerked backward in surprise, her eyes widening a little as if she hadn't expected the invitation.

"Ahh, sure, why not?" She looked over at her friend who shrugged as if to say, 'I could really care less who we sit with.'

"Good, have you seen Yami or Aggie? I don't know if they have this lunch period or not." I led them over to our lunch table where everyone was sitting; Tristan and Joey were complaining about how mean the sub in Math had been.

"Well, if you had actually been paying attention and not harassing the teacher I'm sure she would have been nicer!" Téa huffed as she defended the teacher, waggling her spoon at them in reproach.

"Oh eat your yogurt Téa." Duke rolled his eyes as he sat down next to her.

"Who's your friend Cassandra?" Téa questioned smiling at my sister.

"My name's Asa, I'm in eleventh grade." she slid into the seat furthest away from Téa, and Cassandra sat in the chair beside her.

"How's your day been so far?" I looked to Cassandra as she withdrew a sandwich from her lunch bag.

"Fine, I've just been asked in every single class to talk about myself, my family, my old school and my country." She shrugged before biting down into her sandwich and I saw Yami enter the cafeteria.

"I'll be right back!" with that I dashed over to where Yami was surveying the tables but I neglected to see the girl in my way; we hit head on sending her books flying everywhere.

"Zut!" She muttered scrambling to pick up all her stuff; I joined in, collecting the scattered papers.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," I apologized handing her the stack.

"It was both our fault." she took the papers and shoved them into a folder as she blew a strand of reddish brown hair out of her light grey eyes. "I should have realized that it would be impossible to run straight through the cafeteria, and not run into someone."

"Well, my name's Yugi," I offered her my hand and smiled brightly.

"Kiki," she shifted her load of stuff to shake my hand, her grip was firm and her shake strong showing she wasn't a wimp. "Now if you'll excuse me," she let go and jogged off leaving staring after her.

"You alright? That was quite a train wreck," I craned my neck back to see Ryou standing over me. "Need a hand?"

"Nah, I'm good but I think I lost my brother," I picked myself up searching the masses of people for Yami.

"Would you like some help?" Ryou bent down and grabbed a notebook near his foot, "Is this yours?"

"Nah, I think it's that girl's, the one who I ran into." I took it from him and saw Yami approaching Aggie, who was standing in the middle of the room looking lost. "There they are, come on! YAMI! AGGIE!" Both of them turned to find me waving at them as I sprinted over to them. "You wanna eat lunch with us?" Yami shrugged his shoulders and Aggie gave a slight nod of consent. "We're over here."

"Isn't he the essence of artistic perfection?" Asa asked Cassandra showing her something in her notebook, "I would _loooove_ to have him model for me."

"Looks a little snobbish to me," Cassandra replied around a mouthful of food as she scrutinized what I assumed to be a picture in the notebook.

"That's not the point! The point is he has gorgeously long and beautiful fingers! His hair has so much texture and his eyes…any artist's dream come true!"

"If you want someone artistic to draw go hang around a few arcades, you'll find some artistic people there." Cassandra told her, "At least you could in America, hang around Pump It Up and you'd be surrounded by interesting people breaking loose on the dance pad."

"Do you like to dance?" T­­éa jumped into the conversation as I began wolfing down my food, I was so hungry.

"You could say that," Cassandra shrugged. "I've taken a few classes and enjoyed it."

"Wow, really? Me too! I'm going to be a ballerina when I graduate!" T­­éa grinned at her and I could feel the kinship between the two forming.

"Cool," Aggie was the one who replied to the whole table's surprise. "How many hours do you practice a week?"

"About twenty-five," T­­éa answered. "It's a rigorous thing, ballet is, it really takes a toll on you."

"So Joey how's your sister?" Tristan nudged my blond friend and winked.

"Aww shut up Tristan! I'm not telling you nothing!" Joey snapped glowering at him, "You leave my sister alone!"

"You have a sister?" Yami questioned looking at Joey, "Tell me, how do you handle it?"

"My parents are divorced, Serenity lives with my mom, and I stay with my dad." Joey kind of wilted.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea, it must be awful being separated from a sibling you love so much." Yami stood up with his garbage; "I'll see you all later."

"What class do you have next Cassandra?" I looked at her as I asked.

"One minute," she dug around in her bag until she found her schedule. "Theatre, then math and a study hall."

"I have theatre next too! I'll show you to the classroom!" T­­éa exclaimed standing up with her and Asa, "I'll see you guys later!"

"Bye T­­éa," we chorused as they left.

"Ten bucks says Cassandra or Asa make an attempt on T­­éa's life." Duke turned to Tristan as he pulled out the money and crinkled it in invitation.

"Deal." Tristan nodded and the two of them shook on it.

"That's not very nice," I protested. "T­­éa's a very nice person!"

"She might be Yugi but did you see the look on Asa's face when she said she'd show Cassandra to the theatre room? I don't think Asa likes happy people." Duke told him as he pocketed his cash and leaned back in his chair a content grin on his face, "I have a feeling I'm going to be ten bucks richer soon."

(Asa)

Sitting in art I doodled pictures of my latest obsession; he was the most fun yet because he was so uptight about his privacy so it was harder to get information on him. He was my hardest challenge yet, all my others I had grown bored of quickly but not with him, he was a many faceted crystal that needed to be seen from every side and angle. From his elegant fingers to his dark hair, he was a wonderful thing to behold and I enjoyed drawing him, it was such a personal experience whenever I pulled out a pad of paper and dedicated time to him. His file was thicker than any of my other unknowing models; there were multitudes of information on him in there along with many pictures.

"Miss Kendall, you do know that you are supposed to be working on the assignment which is a self-portrait, not boys." I looked up to see Mrs. Sawasaki glowering down at me.

"Ahh, yes ma'am, I just got a little distracted that's all," I smiled at her before turning to look at the page in my notebook. "I'll work on that now."

"I want something that reflects who you are, what you feel about yourself and how you see yourself, I don't want a load of crap." She told me her tone stern as she recalled my last project; the assignment had been to draw your favorite pet. I had handed in a drawing of my cousin Haruki on all fours a collar around his neck, a bone in his mouth and the title: Family Pet scrawled across the top. I thought it had been hilarious, Mrs. Sawasaki hadn't agreed.

Closing the notebook I looked at the blank sheet of paper underneath it, what I felt about myself? Half Japanese, half Irish, no parents, art obsessed…there were so many more things I could think of. Tapping my pencil on the table I mentally began sketching myself in my mind; short hair the orange color that leaves turn in the fall, spring green eyes with a small mouth and a slightly crooked nose. Snorting at my description of what I looked like I set my pencil down and tilted my chair back onto its back legs as I contemplated what to do. Honestly I preferred to draw other people because it was easier to pick them apart and make them look the way they do in real life, I could never do that with myself.

"Asa, you gonna do set design for the play?" Glancing to the side I spotted the person speaking to me, it was Mikki the president of the theatre club.

"Maybe…depends on what play it is and who's on my crew," I said sweetly tilting my head to the side.

"We're going to be doing a play version of a movie called 'Strictly Ballroom'" Mikki told me a smile lighting up her face.

"Why not," I turned my attention back to my paper.

"Thank you!" Mikki hugged me hard before dancing out of the room humming an American tune.

"No prob…psycho." I glared at my paper silently willing a drawing to suddenly appear on it and save me but nothing happened. Sighing I picked up my stuff and exited the room just as the bell rang to dismiss us from school, it was going to be a looong night, I had a movie to watch, scenery to plan out, website to update and a self-portrait to start.

* * *

R&R 


	5. Home Sweet Home

Thank you to all of my reviewers, I'm sorry if you find this chapter lacking because I had a hard time writing it...it didn't flow that well...sigh!

Minij Akane- Thank you, you were my first reviewer for this story! I'm glad you liked it!

Cat rings- thanks for the offering of help for my writer's block!

Standard disclaimers apply

Chapter 4

(Joey)

"Hey Yug, can I hang at your house tonight? My Dad's not gonna be home." I slung an arm around Yugi's shoulders as we walked out of school.

"I don't know Joey, we'd have to check with Yami, Cassandra and Aggie, and it's up to them." Yugi told me, "It's no longer just me and my parents."

"Ok, well we can walk to your house and see and if they say no I'll just go home." I suggested to him, I really didn't want to go home, I was sick of my dad coming home drunk every night and yelling at me. I just wanted to have a normal family with my mom, my dad and Serenity.

"Alright, that sounds like a good plan." Yugi smiled up at me and I couldn't help but wonder at his innocence; sometimes it seemed like he'd grown up in a world separate from the one he was living in now.

"Thanks for waiting guys." Téa called jogging over to where we were standing, Tristan, Ryou and Duke close behind.

"No problem." I grinned at her as the rest of them caught up and we began the rather short walk to our homes.

"What's it like suddenly inheriting three older siblings?" Duke questioned, he had an almost morbid obsession with siblings because he was an only child with no cousins or close relatives.

"It's strange, I really don't know how to act. Yami's so reserved and withdrawn while Cassandra's in-your-face and to the death honest yet Aggie is petrified of her own shadow." Yugi shook his head, "It's going to take a lot of getting used to."

"Well if Cassandra wants to take any more dance lessons I can probably help her find a studio." Téa offered, "She's probably feeling so alienated in this new environment."

"They're always welcome to hang with us if they want to," Tristan added kind of off hand.

"I'll tell them, thanks so much for your support guys." Yugi grinned happily as we arrived at his apartment, "Talk to you later!" We boarded the elevator and headed up to his place talking about Duel Monsters and what I could do to improve my strategy. When we reached his floor we got off and he took me to his new apartment and we entered to find Aggie sitting at the counter working on her homework a pair of headphones on her ears. In the living room area Cassandra was sprawled on the floor looking at a map of the area muttering to herself about something in English. Yami was on the couch reading a book ignoring everything.

"Yugi," Cassandra switched to Japanese. "Where can I find a good arcade, this map sucks so bad."

"Hmmm, I like this one." Yugi pointed out our usual hang out spot, "But I've heard that this one is good, there's one here also and there's one in most every mall."

"Thanks." Cassandra pulled out a red marker and began circling things with it.

"Do you guys mind if Joey stays overnight?" Yug asked his family.

"I don't mind, he can have my bed, I'll take the couch." Yami replied turning the page in his book.

"Hmm?" Aggie pulled her headphones off and nervously looked at Yugi and me.

"Is it alright with you if Joey stays overnight?"

"S-sure, I-I'll make extra at d-dinner." She then put her headphones back on and went back to her homework.

"I don't care as long as he leaves me alone," Cassandra growled folding up her map. "After dinner I'm going out to see the sights, it's your turn to do dishes for supper, the schedule is posted on the wall."

"Ok." Yugi grinned from ear to ear, "Wanna see my room? I share it with Yami!"

"Sure." We retreated to his room and Yugi showed me every aspect of his room before pulling out his deck and sitting on his bed.

"Joey, I don't think they like me." Yugi seemed really concerned, "They're all so distant."

"Ahhh Yug, no one couldn't not like you," I told him reassuringly.

"Kaiba hates me as does Weevil, Rex, Keith, Malik and Bakura," Yugi listed them matter-of-factly.

"Well, they're all jerks, these guys seem nice, I think they like you just fine. I mean you are family anyways, right? Blood's thicker then water right?" I comforted him but I knew that in some cases it wasn't, like at my place. My father would beat me any day for just looking at him funny drunk or not, I still love him though. I miss my mom and sister but my mom doesn't want me, she only wants Serenity.

"Yeah, after dinner we can do our homework together and still have time to play a few games." Yugi brightened and I felt glad that I was able to ease his worries, I wasn't good for much but when I was able to help Yug I felt like I was a pretty decent person.

"So who do like the best so far?" I posed the question because I was curious about his family.

"Yami, he's really nice to me and I feel more comfortable around him." Yugi nodded, "Then it would be Aggie cause she's so sweet and then Cassandra, she locked me out of the bathroom this morning."

"Why?"

"Because she didn't like her school uniform, she said that pink was the worst color on the planet and it clashed with red," Yugi informed me solemnly.

"Time for dinner you boneheads!" Cassandra yelled sticking her head in the door, "Hurry it up, I wanna get out of here quick!" She then disappeared leaving the two of us to absorb what she had said. I was really glad I had a younger sister cause if that's what older sisters are like I didn't want one. We walked into the kitchenette in time to catch Yami pull out the stool for Aggie.

"Th-thank you." She got up on it and picked up the nearest dish, which contained rice, and put some on her plate. Yami pulled out another stool for Cassandra as she was reaching for it and instantly she stiffened. Without saying anything she went to the next stool and pulled it out and sat down.

"I don't need anyone to pull chairs out and open doors for me, I am perfectly capable of doing myself, unless you think other wise?" There was a dangerous edge to Cassandra's voice.

"Of course not I was just trying to be gentlemanly to my sister," Yami answered politely.

"Well shove it, I don't care for your womanizing ways," Cassandra snapped doling a small serving of rice onto her plate.

"If that is what you wish." Yami sat down and put some food on his plate.

"Yes that is what I wish." Cassandra glowered at him then turned to me, "What are you dumb? Pass the food!" It was the first time I had found myself in the direct path of her glare and it was a very scary thing. Quickly I handed her the next bowl and she began muttering under her breath about morons and stuck up pigs.

"How was your day Yugi?" Yami asked kindly, he was the only one making an effort to make conversation.

"It was great! I have classes with all my friends and a last period study hall with you guys! How was your day?" Yugi perked up now that they were finally acknowledging him.

"It was alright, do you know a senior named Kaiba?" Yami questioned and his eyes darkened slightly as my temper flared and something coiled deep within me.

"Yeah, we know that jackass," I told him. "He's the proud owner of Kaiba Corp. he's a jerk."

"He's good at Duel Monsters though," Yugi inserted turning to his favorite subject. "He has three Blue Eyes White Dragons, he's pretty awesome."

"But Yugi whoops his butt every single time they duel cause he's got all three of the God cards," I proudly stated.

"Really? That's cool, I'd like to duel you sometime," Cassandra said. "It'd be a great chance to try out my new cards. I've yet to have the chance since I am undefeated and no one wants to lose to a girl."

"What's your favorite card Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Dark Magician," Yugi stated immediately, he had always loved that card.

"Mine is the same," Yami informed us nodding his head.

"Red Eyes Black Dragon," I inserted my favorite card into the discussion.

"Loyal Servant and Thief's Mistress," Aggie whispered not raising her eyes from her plate.

"Orphan's Vendetta and The Abandoned One," Cassandra added shrugging.

"I've never heard of those cards before." Yugi frowned as he furrowed his brow to think.

"Their new ones, you can only get them through special order." Cassandra finished what was left on her plate and stood up, "Seeing as how it's Yugi's turn to wash I'm gone." With that she grabbed her jacket and left.

A few minutes later everyone had finished eating and Yugi and I were left to do the dishes. Yami had retreated to the couch with a book and Aggie to her room. There weren't that many dishes so we were done quickly and were doing our homework at the counter. All we had was some easy stuff that was basically busy work. After that we played a couple of Duel Monster games and were getting ready to go to bed when Cassandra came home.

"Yugi!" she shouted rapping on the door.

"Yeah?" Yugi asked.

"Thanks for the arcade information it came in real handy." With that she was gone leaving us to ponder Yugi's sister's odd behavior

"Do you think she was trying to pick up guys?" I suggested.

"Nah, I don't know…she's strange like that." Yugi lay back down and we went to sleep the threat of school tomorrow weighing heavily on my mind.

* * *

I hope you liked it...sigh...this chapter sucked...R&R 


	6. Wake Up Call

Ok, just so you all know, I went through and I figured out all the pairings I was going to have, there will be **3 slash pairings**, if you don't like slash, I will give warnings at the beginnings of every chapter that has any slashiness in it no matter how mild. Also the slash I will be putting in here will not be extreme or graphic, mostly just fluff. I'm sorry I didn't get this out there sooner.

Say What c2005 - I'm glad you like the story and Cassandra and Aggie, they are my favs along with Asa! I'm gonna bring the Gameshop up later, but thank you for asking, I almost forgot!

Standard disclaimers apply

Chapter 5

(Bakura)

"Wake up Bakura!" My younger bratty sibling Ryou shook my shoulder trying to wake me up from my peaceful slumber. "Bakura! Get up!"

"Go away or I'll slit your throat tonight when you're sound asleep in bed," I snarled at him as I took at swing at his head. It was bad enough I had to deal with him during my waking hours but couldn't he leave me alone when I was sleeping?

"You already missed the first day of school you can't miss the second!" Ryou retreated out of my reach.

"Come back here you obnoxious little snot! I can skip school as much as I want to!" I sat up and glowered at him furiously different ways to kill him running through my mind.

"Dad said you have to go to school four days a week and you've already missed your one for the week," my brother reminded me staying a safe distance away.

"Who the hell cares? The old man isn't here, it's just us and unless you want your life to become to become one round of torture after the next you'll leave me alone!" I hissed, venom dripping off every word and I meant it.

"I'll cut the strings off your guitar," he informed me holding up a pair of scissors he had been concealing I narrowed my eyes at him and thought of something to retaliate with..

"And I'll trash your keyboard," I responded.

"I'll quit the band." Ryou smiled at me sweetly knowing that he had won, I couldn't afford to lose him, "Get dressed, you can drive me to school." As he left the room I began to swear in every language I knew, which was quite a few. Knowing Ryou could clearly hear me I added on what I would do to him very soon. Stumbling out of bed I snatched up the uniform that had been left on a chair in my room and donned it. Next I went into the bathroom and cleaned myself up and made sure my hair looked good. A few minutes later I appeared in the kitchen and critiqued my baby brother, he was standing near the door looking immaculate as usual.

"Are you ready?" I demanded grabbing a bottle of soda from the fridge and a packet of pop-tarts from the cupboard.

"I've been ready since six-thirty," he told me heading for the door of the apartment.

"You would be ya little goody-two-shoes." I followed him out the door and down the couple flights of stairs to where my motorcycle was parked in the nearby car garage.

"I'm not a goody-two-shoes!" he exclaimed and I rolled my eyes.

"If there ever was a goody-two-shoes, it's you." I pulled on my helmet and he yanked on his. Once we were both on I started my bike and headed off for the school my thoughts dwelling on all the crap I had to deal with. All too soon we pulled into the prison yard and I booted my younger sibling off the bike.

"Yours got you too?" Turning I found my fellow senior friend Malik looking at me with his eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, he threatened to pull out of the band and I know I'll never find a better keyboardist so I'll suck up and deal with school." I shrugged and pulled my school stuff out of the saddlebag where Ryou had put it.

"Wow, you're becoming a bookworm," Malik sneered as we headed toward the school building.

"Nah, Ryou put them in there so I thought it might shock the teachers if I was actually prepared." Malik followed me to my locker where I dumped my stuff and looked at the schedule taped to the inside of my locker door.

"Ryou's really outdoing himself this time, I guess he really wants you to do good this year," Malik commented.

"He's just sick of me and Dad fighting, he thinks that if I do good in school that our relationship will improve." I gathered what I need and headed for my homeroom, "He's so naïve, so are you here cause Ishizu threatened to castrate you or because Marik was going to sit up all night and sing annoying songs if you didn't come?"

"Both, they seem to think that education will cure me of my juvenile delinquency." Malik and I came to where we went our separate ways and parted company without a 'good-bye' or 'see you later,' which was typical.

"How nice of you to join us Bakura," my teacher zeroed in on me and decided he wanted to rip me a new one.

"Yeah, I was told there's some sort of law that says I gotta be here so here I am." I slid into my chair and waited for the announcements and then the bell so I could get out of here and on to my next class, which was Writing. Finally the bell rang and I slouched out of the room and headed for the opposite side of the school where my class was. I got there about a minute after the bell so I walked in right in the middle of the teacher's speech.

"Hello, who are you?" She picked up her attendance sheet and looked at me.

"Bakura," I introduced myself as I scanned the room for a seat. The desks in this room were for two people, which meant I would be having an annoying pest sitting next to me. The only one open was next to girl I didn't know in the back, so at least it had one good quality. Plopping down in the chair I looked over at my desk mate, she had brown hair and aqua colored eyes that stood out. She looked like someone my brother would be friends with, which meant she was a bookworm, a dork and a suck up. The question was then why was she sitting in the back of the classroom.

"Who are you?" I asked and she jumped almost a foot in the air.

"M-my n-name is Ag-g-ie," she stuttered and all I wanted to do was kill myself, I was stuck next to a retard. Turning to the front of the class I tuned in to what the teacher was saying.

"Take out last night's assignment and prepare yourself to read them to the class." The tard groaned next to me as she pulled a piece of lined paper out of her folder and set it down in front of her. "Who would like to go first? Yes Bakura?"

"What was last night's assignment?" I was asking out of curiosity not because I wanted to do it.

"You had to write a poem, on anything and in any form, it was to see how much people knew about poetry." She smiled at me and then looked at the next kid, "Yes?"

"Do we have to read it to the class?" the kid whined.

"Yes, and you can go first." The teacher motioned for him to stand up and read his poem.

"I have a bird

That's name is turd

It sings a lullaby

As I get high

I love my tweety-bird," the kid read off his paper causing the class to break out laughing and the teacher to scowl fiercely.

"Next!" And on and on went the torture of amateur poetry, every single one of them rhymed and they were about trivial fluff. The teacher went down her list one more time to make sure that she hadn't missed anyone and discovered that the girl next to me had not yet gone.

"Ok, Aggie, blow us away," the teacher encouraged her leaning forward onto the podium in front of her.

"M-my p-poem is c-c-called Stained," Aggie forced out and I was surprised that she hadn't stuttered on the title. "H-here it is:

"These hands they are stained

Nothing I do can clean them

The blood of hundreds taints them

Screams of thousands have made me deaf

My deeds come back to haunt me

There is no one who can save me

I have played God with too many lives

Faces of unknown men revisit me

Husbands, fathers, sons

How many have died by my blade?

_Too many_ shrieks my mind

_Not enough _hisses my sword

My heart has long since frozen over

Ice, they say, runs in my veins

It must be true for me to still be standing

Comrades have been slaughtered with this instrument

Innocent lives ended

Flesh shredded to ribbons

You think nothing should faze me

But this does

No one knows

But it does," she finished and sat down burying her face in her hands. The whole class was in shock, not only had she not stuttered but also she hadn't rhymed and she hadn't spoken of fluff.

"Very good Aggie!" The teacher was ecstatic, she was almost in tears because someone actually knew how to write poetry. Looking at my desk mate I wondered at her, there was much more to her than met the eye. I was going to have to come to class often so I could learn more about her. She wasn't just a tard anymore, she was an interesting tard.

* * *

R&R! 


	7. Theatre and Band Time

Hello all of you! I hope you enjoy this chapter...I think I'm going to do the next chapter in Cassandra's point of view but I'm not sure...I'll need you to tell me WHO you want the next chapter to be told through!

Amazoness Archer- Kaiba isn't _evil_ persay...he's just being Kaiba...Yeah, I think Yugi's group can be waaaay to perky in the morning!

Minij Akane- I'm really glad you liked my poem...one of my friends is always telling me that I should make my poetry rhyme but I have a hard time doing that, I prefer to just go from the hear!

Standard disclaimers apply!

Chapter 6

(Marik)

Sitting down I looked over at the new girl, she had one leg curled up underneath her and the other propped up on her desk. She was wearing big heavy combat boots, black leggings, the normal blue skirt and a white button up shirt that was buttoned up halfway revealing a black undershirt. The pink over jacket she was supposed to be wearing was no wear to be seen and I assumed that it was never going to be seen again. Her short brown hair was pulled back in a tiny ponytail at the back of her head with some hair hanging down the sides of her face to curl under her chin. She was so different than the other girls in our school that it was interesting to watch her.

"Ok class, today we are going to start on auditioning for the play that the drama club will be putting on, it is called "Strictly Ballroom." If you do not get a part in the play you either have to be on stage crew or usher if you want to get a grade. I will have no slackers in my theatre class!" Our teacher told us and I rolled my eyes, I still didn't understand why I had taken this class. "Now everyone look at the scripts I placed on your desks and pick out a part you want to try out for."

"I'll try for Fran!" Tèa jumped for the lead role as usual.

"Ok then, let's hear what you got!" The teacher was happy to have someone so eager but I was ready to off myself. Burying my head in my arms I hoped to block out what would most likely be the most horrendous thing I would ever hear in my life. "But first we need someone to play Scot in this scene…hmm…Marik get over here!" Groaning audibly I slunk over to where they were pulling my script from my back pocket.

"What's your name again?" I droned out the first line I could find.

"Fran," Tèa replied full of energy.

"Yeah? Fran what?"

"Just Fran."

"All right, then, just Fran, don't push me."

"Now you are supposed to dance!" the teacher informed us.

"I don't dance," I instantly responded, it was a conditioned reply.

"Well does it look like I care?"

"No ma'am," I rolled my eyes again and glowered at Tèa hoping she would chicken out and ask for a new partner. Nope, she was rip roaring and ready to go, freaking preppy girls. When I had been a young and especially vulnerable my parents had gotten together and plotted a way to scar both my brother and I for life.

They signed us up for ballroom dancing.

Many people wonder why I am the way I am, I can tell you in exactly five words: my parents and ballroom dancing. Up until I was in sixth grade I was forced to learn things like the box step, fox trot, rumba, mamba, tango and many, many more. Everyday in school I was picked on by not only the other kids but by my brother, Malik. Malik had gotten out of ballroom dancing because my parents discovered his amazing talent with the drums. He told all his friends that I was a ballroom dancing freak (conveniently forgetting that he had taken dance lessons for a while). Ishizu stood up for me whenever she could but when I was in fourth grade she was sent off to a boarding school, which she graduated from last year.

"Marik!" The teacher was glowering at me, I guess I had zoned out, no big deal. "Did you hear anything I said!"

"Nope," I replied not looking at her as I placed one hand on Tèa's shoulder and than the other on her shoulder blade. "You ready princess?"

"Shut up Marik," she hissed putting her hands where they were supposed to be.

"That's Scot to you." I looked down my nose at her as the teacher began to talk again.

"Now remember Tèa you have to stumble and have trouble in the beginning because Fran is new to ballroom dancing and she has never danced with a guy before." The teacher hit the play button on the sound system and music blared forth. "Start!" I recognized the song and instantly swept my partner away with the music; there was no need for her to do anything but move her feet. In this form of dancing the man leads and the woman follows. Nothing is simpler. Tèa tried to stumble and trip but I was used to bumbling partners so all I did was keep the frame my arms formed nice and strong with a tight grip. She was unable to make any mistakes.

"You are _supposed _to make mistakes!" The teacher scolded, "But other than that it was very good! Anyone else want to try out?"

"Me." Cassandra stood up and walked to the front of the class leaving her script at her desk. "Fran."

"Alright, Marik you can stay." She nailed me right as I was turning to head back to my seat. Muttering to myself I turned to face Cassandra opening my mouth to start the conversation but she beat me to it.

"What happened to a life lived in fear and all that stuff?" Cassandra demanded, she was glaring at me. Quickly I flipped through my script looking for where she was, it took a moment but I found it.

"Fran." I spoke up after a moment or two.

"You really are a gutless wonder!" she was not enthusiastic and bouncing with energy like Tèa she instead put all the energy into making her tone and body language right. She was blazing with anger and I almost felt intimidated.

"There's a reason for this," I offered starting to fall into the part.

"I don't want to hear," she was deliberately making her breathing labored so it seemed she was in the middle of a real fight.

"Listen to me!" I reached out and grabbed her and she ripped herself away from me.

"No!" She yelled at me.

"It's hard for me, too, Fran."

"Hard? Hard? How hard so you think it's been for me? To get you to dance with me in the first place. Frangipani de la squeegee mop. Wash the coffee cups, Fran. How's your skin, Fran? Hard?" Cassandra gesticulated through her little speech her hair was fast falling out of her ponytail.

"You don't understand."

"I understand. You've got your Pan Pacifics to win and I'm back in beginners where I belong." Cassandra then turned away and took a few steps as if she was running off.

"Fran!" I called

"Ok now the first dance sequence!" The teacher was contemplating us in a way that I was sure wasn't good. Cassandra grabbed my hands and even before I could strengthen my frame she fell into me and then backed up her face flushed. Since we weren't doing dialogue I didn't bother to say anything but instead pushed her into the proper position and put her arms in the right places. With a slight blush still tingeing her cheeks Cassandra kept her head bowed as she let me begin to guide her along the dance floor. Not five seconds later she stomped on my foot almost breaking my toe.

"I'm so sorry!" She gasped before she stumbled and fell into me again.

"That's enough, very good," the teacher seemed surprised at how well or bad we had been. "Anyone else?" A few more kids went up but luckily I was allowed to go back to my seat. Hearing a tapping noise I looked up to find my older brother at the door to the classroom motioning me to come out.

"May I go to the bathroom?" I asked the teacher.

"Yeah, sure." She waved me off and I slipped out of the room to be grabbed by Malik and dragged down the hall.

"Why aren't you in class?" I demanded as he yanked me into an old band room that we had changed into our practice room years ago. Bakura was sitting in the corner strumming his guitar with his eyes closed and his mouth moving. Ryou was sitting at his keyboard headphones on playing the music off the piece of paper in front of him. An old set of school drums was set up for Malik and _someone_ had broken into my locker and brought in my guitar.

"Because class is boring and we need to practice." Malik rolled his eyes and I picked up my guitar lovingly. I had first picked up and played a guitar in fifth grade when I had music. It had been a big acoustic guitar that was old but this string instrument had been my favorite ever since.

"When's our next gig?" I asked knowing he didn't know but I knew he would ask Bakura who would tell him.

"Dunno, yo Bakura!" Bakura looked up at us and I mentally compare him to his younger brother. They both had chocolate brown eyes but the shape of Bakura's eyes were sharper than Ryou's; their hair was white but Bakura's was slightly more spiky; Bakura was taller and he had a scar running through his right eye. It started above his eyebrow and stopped at about where is nose ended two smaller scars ran through it horizontally.

"What?" Bakura continued to play the guitar but his hard stare was on my brother.

"When's our next gig?" Malik questioned sitting down at the drums.

"This weekend, I got us a spot at a small club, their band pulled out at the last minute and they were desperate for anyone or anything." Bakura caught sight of me and he acknowledged me with a slight nod. "Let's practice U4," Bakura plugged in his guitar, as did I. U4 was our newest song, U4 stood for Untitled4 there were three untitled songs that came before it. All of us knew how to sing but none of us except Bakura were any good at writing lyrics, but Bakura never liked his lyrics so he refused to use them.

"Sorry about you having to be pulled from theatre," Ryou whispered to me as he unplugged his headphones. "I wouldn't have told them if I knew they were going to pull you from class."

"No problem." I turned inward to where all my music came from and waited for Malik to start the count. I didn't have to wait long, there was a moment's pause and then we began. It was my favorite thing to do, play and hang out with the guys. I could think of nothing better than this…well maybe one thing.

* * *

Please R&R and tell me whose point of view you think the next chapter should be in! 


	8. You're In Denial

Warning there is "yaoi" in here! I hope I don't scare you all away!

Minij Akane : I hope you like the chapter...the reason I made the comment about the poetry was because everyone is always telling me that it shoule rhyme and it hurts! I'm glad you like my poetry...I'll try and put in more!

I dedicate this chapter to Minij Akane

Standard disclaimers apply

Chapter 7

(Seto)

"How was your day?" I asked my little brother as he got into the car.

"Ok, are you going to be home for dinner tonight?" Mokuba questioned and I could see him bracing himself for disappointment.

"Yes, what time to you want to eat?" I silently prayed it was some time after six because I had a meeting that went from five to six.

"Six-thirty," Mokuba told me his grey eyes glowing with happiness as he hugged me. Smiling I squeezed him back and felt a load lift off my shoulders; he was happy, that's all that matters. "Haru invited me over to his house Friday night, can I go?"

"Isn't his sister a junior?" I tried to picture her in my minds eye; she was one of the loud mouth lower classmen who refused to wear the proper uniform. She had orange hair and no one really knew her eye color because she never took off her sunglasses. She creeped me out usually, I always got the feeling she was watching me.

"Yeah, her name's Asa," Mokuba confirmed my suspicions and I heard the immature part of my mind scream 'NO!'

"Sure," I told him as the car pulled up at the house. "I'll be home by six-thirty and we can make dinner together, ok?"

"Ok!" Mokuba gave me another hug before bouncing out of the car and up to the house.

"To the office sir?" The driver asked and I nodded yes to him. Pulling out my palm pilot I flipped through my schedule, there was so much to do before I could go home. With a sigh I closed my eyes and allowed the moving car to lull me into a semi-conscious state, but all too soon I was at work.

"Hello Mr. Kaiba!" The girl at the front desk greeted me with a smile and a wave so I nodded politely her way as I boarded the elevator that would take me to my office. I made a mental note to check and see if she was part of any of my fan clubs because if she was…

"Welcome Mr.Kaiba," my new secretary muttered as the phone rang and she picked it up. My last secretary trained her for me; she was from my school surprisingly. It was surprising because I didn't think my school could turn out anything but rejects. She worked only in the afternoon and into the evening while an older woman covered the morning.

"Good afternoon this Kaiba Corporation you have reached Mr. Kaiba's office, how may I help you?" She blinked a couple times as she heard, from what I could discern, a chipmunk on helium. "I'm sorry, Mr. Kaiba is not receiving calls at this time but if you'd like to leave a message I will give it to him and see to it that he returns your call as soon as possible. Mmm hmm, the Kaiba fanclub would like to cordially invite him to an event. I'll tell him. Of course, you're welcome, have a nice night." Stretching she cracked her back and then looked at me. "Is there anything you need sir?"

"No, thank you." I entered my office wondering just about how many calls she screened for me. Turning on my computer I began what would be a long afternoon even though I would be leaving early.

(time elapse)

"Mr. Kaiba, it's four-forty-five." I looked up from what I was working on to find my secretary standing there. "Here's your schedule for tomorrow afternoon, there is a luncheon with the board. They'd like you to attend, if it's possible. If it's not please tell me so I can come up with a good excuse and here's your mineral water and aspirin." I was shocked at how well she was doing, only Tora had known that I got headaches and only liked mineral water.

"I'll be able to make the luncheon," I told her and she made a note in a black planner. "Do I have any meetings tomorrow besides that?"

"No sir, but it is your business partner, Mr. Fuiji's birthday tomorrow." She pulled something out and placed it in front of me. "Here's a card, just sign." Picking up my pen I did so and then stood up, my destination was the conference room across the hall.

(time elapse)

Glancing at my watch I cursed under my breath, the meeting had run over and I now had only five minutes to make the fifteen-minute ride home. Dismissing the driver I went to the parking lot and got into one of my many cars. Pulling the key out from under the seat I started her up and sped off toward home. To lessen the risk of being pulled over I took side roads and as many shortcuts as possible. The speed was exhilarating but would have been more so if it hadn't been necessary. All in all I did very well, I got to the house exactly on time with no casualties and no major trauma to the car.

"Watch out!" Mokuba yelled as I walked in the door but it was too late. He flew off the end of the grand staircase's railing and hit me. As I lay there on the cold, hard marble floor I made a little note to myself: _Never_ use marble for the floor…it HURTS!

"Ready to make dinner?" I asked as I sat up trying to blink away the stars floating around my head.

"YEAH!" Mokuba leapt up and raced off for the kitchen, slipping and sliding on the stone floor due to him being only in socks. Peeling myself off the floor I followed my baby brother wincing every step because of the trauma to my rear.

"What do you want?" I questioned picking up the pair of socks Mokuba had discarded and dropped them down the laundry shoot along with my jacket.

"Pancakes," he informed me hopping up onto one of the bar stools.

"Pancakes?" I never really understood my brother's obsession with this particular breakfast food. Not bothering to wait for a response I began to gather the ingredients for the meal of choice. Long ago I had memorized the recipe, it was the easiest and quickest one I knew.

"Pancakes." Mokuba nodded and I chuckled lightly at our ritual of confirmation.

"What did you do today?" I cracked eggs, measured milk and flour as I spoke.

"Nothing much, what about you?" Mokuba always wanted to hear about my life, always wanted to hear what had happened to me.

"Well there are some new kids in my grade, Yugi's older brother and sister." I explained as I stirred the batter. "Yami is the brother and Aggie is the sister, they don't seem as happy as him." I was choosing my words carefully because I didn't want to upset him. "They're in a few of my classes."

"I hear you had a run-in with Joey." Mokuba brought up the one thing I didn't want to talk about.

"Mokuba," I kept my tone of voice warning, I had no clue why I had told him any way. "I thought we weren't going to talk about that."

"Why not? There's nothing wrong about it, it just goes against the normal flow of popular thought." Sometimes my brother didn't know when to shut up.

"There are some things that are not made public for good reasons." I pointed out as I double-checked to make sure I had done everything right.

"There's nothing wrong about being gay." Mokuba had always been too frank, he would never make it in the business world. You just don't say those kinds of things. "It's just who you are, I mean, it's like your eye color, you can't change that."

"Yes, but I don't have to go and shout it out off the top of the nearest building." I could feel the muscles in the back of my neck tightening, a very bad sign. "I think you like this too much."

"What? That you're homosexual?" Mokuba tilted his head to the side as he spoke trying to look innocent but it didn't work.

"What are you going to do at Haru's on Friday?" I changed the subject not even trying to be subtle. This was no time to be diplomatic.

"Why do you always change the subject when we talk about this?" Mokuba prodded me with his bare foot and I sighed loudly. "Are you in denial?" I was going to be so sore tonight.

"Why do you always change the subject when I ask you about school?" I shot back pouring the first pancake onto the griddle.

"Cause it's not interesting." Mokuba shrugged.

"And my love life is?" I would never understand him. "It's non-existent."

"But you like the kid who you pick on all the time, I'm just trying to understand you big brother." Mokuba said this as if it was supposed to make sense.

"Ehhh…" I sighed. "Mokuba, the line between love and hate is very thin, do get what I'm saying?"

"Nope." Mokuba grinned at me. "But I'm sure you can explain it to me!" Resisting the urge to bang my head against the nearest hard surface I flipped the pancakes.

"Have you ever got so made at me that you hated me?" I knew the answer to this; it was yes because I was a shitty brother.

"Well, yeah."

"But you still loved me, it's just, both love and hate are such intense feelings they can easily be mistaken for each other. You can hate someone so much, who they are, how they act yet at the same time love them so deeply. It can also go the other way, you can love someone so much, and so truly but still hate them so much it disgusts you." I piled three pancakes on a plate and passed it to Mokuba.

"Well, which one is it? Do you hate Joey so much you love him, or do you love him so much you hate him?" That was the million-dollar question.

"I don't know."

* * *

Hee hee...Kaiba's gay and in denial! Fun fun...NOW REVIEW! Tell me what ya thought! 


	9. Pump It Up

Ok...sorry...here we go!

Chocolatelover1: Sorry I weirded you out...I tried to make up for it in this chapter

Serpent-vampfreak: Thanks for reviewing!

Standard disclaimers apply

Chapter 8

(Cassandra)

As soon as school let out I grabbed Aggie and told her to tell Yami I was going to the mall and I'd be back by eleven. Since it was Friday, we were allowed to wear casual clothing. I had dug through my bags and pulled out my favorite pair of black pants, I had gotten them at Hot Topic, fifty-five dollars, was how much they had cost. Chains hung off the back and the edges of the pockets had blood red lace on them. On top I had a spaghetti strap shirt of the same color as the lace, while on my wrists I wore black leather wrist protectors.

The quest for the perfect arcade was on; I needed to find a nice arcade that had the games I liked yet wasn't too big to attract attention. I didn't like people always watching me. The map I had, had Yugi mark up was in my back pocket with my wallet, purses are just too much to deal with. Wandering the streets I quickly found the places but marked them off. Some were too dirty, others too big (if they were too big you never got to do anything) and some just didn't float my boat.

Around seven I came across a small arcade that was situated in between a seedy looking bar and a hopping dance club. It was called The Hole. When I walked in I found it clean and comfortable, there were kids playing games, but it wasn't too crowded. Picking my way through the games I mentally checked off all the ones that were the same or similar to the ones I had enjoyed over in America. Then I came upon It, the ultimate game. Pump It Up.

There were five guys hanging around the game, one was playing, while another was on the pad next to him playing the song without being scored. Another two were sitting on crates talking, while the last was mopping his face with a paper towel. Meandering over to the token machine I exchanged money for tokens and stood a short distance away to watch. The chill of the September air had forced me into my black jean jacket, but even though I was inside I kept it on.

It was so much fun to watch them play and listen to their banter. I soon figured out that two of them were foreign, brothers most likely for the way they interacted. The other three were Japanese and they were less skilled at the game. I wanted to play Pump It Up, but I didn't want to disrupt their fun for two reasons: 1) I would feel stupid and 2) I don't think they'd really care what I wanted. As I was about to leave and go look for another arcade one of them approached me.

"You wanna try?" It was one of the foreigners, his Japanese wasn't that good. His shoulder length black hair was pulled back in a ponytail and I was a little unnerved by the directness of his gold gaze. Blinking unconcernedly I commanded myself to be calm.

"I would like to, but it seems it's claimed for the rest of the night." I responded coolly, shrugging one shoulder.

"I'm playing next so if you'd like you can go instead," he offered. "I'm going to be here until closing so it doesn't matter." The song ended and the two who had been on jumped off laughing and joking.

"I'd like that." I reached in my pocket and pulled out the amount of tokens necessary.

"You're up Andreas," one of his friends called wiping sweat off of his face with a paper towel.

"This one's going to go before me, she's been waiting a while," he told them as I shed my jacket and tossed it on the floor. I knew all of their eyes were on me, but I refused to be intimidated as I slid the tokens in. Agilely I hopped on the 'stage' and hit the middle step of the right half before selected the arcade music mix. Shoving my short hair out of my eyes I upped the speed to times four and then skipped around trying to find the song I wanted. They had a few that I liked, but most of them were ones I didn't know. A few weeks had passed since the last time I had played this game and I needed a good warm-up song. Carefully I chose one that I had played a few times before, the song was called, Pump Me Amadeus. Selecting it I chose crazy mode and grasped the bar, preparing myself for what was to come.

The music started and I felt myself separate from the here and now. It flowed into my system and I focused in on the steps that flashed up on the screen. I barely processed the steps before my feet were tapping them out. It was the sweetest thing ever, to just give my soul up and pound away to the beat. The next song would have to be something I could really dance to, but for now I would enjoy the song. After three more songs, one of which was a bonus song for getting good marks on the first three, I relinquished my spot to the others.

"Very good!" Andreas grinned at me and I couldn't help but smile back. Turning to see where my jacket was I found Andreas' assumed brother leaning against one of the games watching me. Startled and a little thrown I looked him right in the eyes thinking to intimidate him, but to no avail. His copper eyes scrutinized me before dismissing me to go look at something else.

"You're pretty good." One of the other guys can up beside me. "My name is Daichi." He had shaggy dark brown hair and equally dark eyes. "My cousin over there is Arata." Daichi gestured toward the taller and thinner of the other two who were playing. "The one he is playing with is Nibori and Enrikos over there is Andreas' brother."

"I'm Cassandra, I'm from America." I nodded at him as a tiny girl with long black hair dashed in. She was out of breath and toting a heavy backpack.

"Nibori-san!" She called as she came to a stop next to the game and looked at the game they were playing. "Hello Arata-san!"

"That is Michiko," Daichi told me. "She comes as often as she can, but her parents are very strict about curfew, studies and who she hangs out with." Michiko sat down on the box next to the game a small smile pulling at her lips.

"Are you guys here every night?" I questioned.

"Yeah, usually, one if not all of us are here."

"Do you mind if I come here every now and then? I like this game and this is a nice arcade." I put the idea out and Daichi latched onto it instantly.

"That'd be great! We need one more person for a team, Michiko is too unpredictable, sometimes she can't come and we need six people!" Daichi looked at me hopefully and I hesitated to crush his dreams.

"I'll have to see about that," I told him cautiously.

"Ok, well you might want to get your coins up if you want to play sometime tonight!" He went back over to the machine and I hesitantly followed him.

"Michiko, there is an opening at the restaurant I'm working at, I think you should take it, it would be good for you." Nibori continued to play while he spoke, his eyes glued to the screen.

"I can't Nibori-san, my school doesn't allow their students to get jobs." Michiko appeared crushed. "And I have so much work and my mother signed me up for night school as well."

"Oh well, thought you'd like to know," Nibori easily dismissed it, but it seemed to still bother Michiko.

"I'm sorry." She bowed her head and rifled through her backpack looking for something.

"Come on Michiko! You can't seriously be thinking of doing homework!" Arata exclaimed loudly startling her and causing her to flush bright red.

"I have to, I told my mother that I would." The red blush crept down her neck and made her ears glow. Avoiding eye-contact she pulled out a notebook that was crammed full of papers. "Nibori-san, you forgot your notebook in class today."

"Really? I didn't notice." He shrugged. "Thanks for picking it up for me."

"Are you going to play Michiko?" Enrikos came out of his shadow shrouded corner scaring the poor girl near to death.

"Um, I-I don't know." She gave him a wan, rather shaky smile.

"You should," Andreas slipped into the conversation. "You need practice, you are good."

"Maybe later," she hedged before diving into her textbook. Without another word, Enrikos got on the stage and slide his coins in. There are no words to describe how good he was, he aced every step, didn't use the bar and didn't appear to even be trying. I had picked this up as a hobby because I liked to dance, but it was easy to see that the guys here saw it as more than a hobby, if I was to be as good as them, or even earn their respect I was going to have to put a little more in. I was going to need money to do that.

* * *

REVIEW! 


	10. It's All Your Fault

Hey everyone, just getting back into the swing of things with balancing school and stories...effing APUSH!

Serpent-vampfreak:I hope you like this chapter as much as you like the last one. I can't seem to pick between Cassandra and Aggie, those two are my favs.

The poem in this story is mine.

NOTE! The **BOLD **"X"s are there to show the different stanzas

Standard disclaimers apply

Chapter 9

(Aggie)

It was the middle of October and everyone had settled into a comfortable rhythm at home. We had a system for cooking, washing and cleaning (it even included Joey because he spent so much time here). Every night after dishes Cassandra would disappear to go play at the arcades and wouldn't get back until about ten. Yami had a job at a restaurant Monday, Wednesday and Friday from seven to eleven and Yugi if he ever went out was back by nine. I always stayed home, the silence was wonderful.

We had been given debit cards by Mr. Moto, Yugi's and I guess our grandfather to pay for any expenses that came up, there was a special one for groceries. On the first day of every month two hundred dollars was placed in the account allotted for each card. Since I hadn't spent anything yet I had a grand total of four hundred dollars on my card.

It was ninth period Friday and I was on my way down to the library to escape from the exuberance of my younger brother who was bouncing off the walls. Cassandra had been slumped across her desk, trying to save up energy for her play practice that night and emotionally drained from having to ask Tèa about a dance school. Yami was doing his homework so he wouldn't be rushed later and I was escaping.

Walking into the computer room, which was part of the library I sat down at a computer and looked at the screen to see who the last user had been. Rbakura7953, that was Ryou Bakura, his older brother was in a few of my classes. Deleting his name I entered my own Smoto8372 and then my password. Quickly the computer logged me on as I fished out my headphones and plugged into the computer, it was one of the joys of being a senior, being allowed to use your headphones in class. With one hand I pushed the button to open the CD drive while extracting my CD from the depths of my bag. To my surprise there already was a CD in there. _Tainted Blood_ was written on the top of it in a deep rich crimson. Interest getting the better of me I reinserted the CD and clicked 'yes' to play it.

The sound of drumsticks hitting as they counted out the beat reached my ears before the scream of an electric guitar rent the quiet. Abruptly it stopped and the dark melodious notes of a piano were heard playing softly, a dangerous edge giving it just the right texture. Next the base guitar came in adding to the insidious whisper of pain and hatred. As the drums came in and then another guitar, the first one, building up to an amazing crescendo. The music died down to a solo on the base which turned into a duet with the other guitarist with the drummer and pianist slipping in eventually. There was a drum solo and then one more crescendo before it ended.

"Awesome," I breathed pulling out the CD. "Absolutely brilliant." Hurriedly I logged out and left to go to my locker.

X-X-X-X-X

Plugged into my portable CD player I moved about the kitchenette making dinner and humming along to the song. It was such a wonderful piece of art, it made my fingers itch to write lyrics to go along with it. Yugi was sprawled on the living room floor with Joey, the two of them were going doing homework. Cassandra was on the phone and Yami was getting ready for work, so he could leave right after dinner.

As I stirred the Alfredo noodles I thought about the tone of the song. It had this sinister feel to it. I knew that it wasn't supposed to be happy, but it was supposed to invoke deep, dark buried secrets that they within you. Absently I began to write down words that came to mind from the song. Mutilated, blemishes, crimson, taint, desecration, torment, shadows. The list stopped abruptly as I bent to check on the chicken in the oven.

Straightening up the pan filled with cooked chicken in my hands I quickly cut it up before throwing it in with the Alfredo and letting it marinate a few minutes. Pulling the heavy pot off the stove I doled out generous portions on all five plates and placed the salad in the middle. Turning off my CD player I called everyone over for dinner.

"What's this?" Joey asked plopping down at his spot curiosity lacing his tone.

"Ch-chicken Alf-fredo," I stuttered quietly.

"Cool! Italian food!" Joey dug right into his food and the rest soon followed his example, though a little more cautiously. We spoke of light topics, everything superficial and nothing meaningful.

"A-are you g-going out tonight?" I asked Cassandra as she cleared the table.

"Yeah," she responded shrugging. "I'm thinking about getting a job."

"Why?" Yugi questioned from the sink where he was scrubbing dishes.

"Cuz if I want to dance, I have to be able to pay for it. The studio I talked to said I could dance there, but I'd have to pay a fee." Cassandra piled up the rest of the dishes next to the sink.

"You do know that you're not allowed to have a job, it's against school rules," Joey told her from where he was drying dishes.

"Who's to say they're going to know?" Cassandra demanded. "Your little friend Tèa has a job, doesn't she? Yami has a job, doesn't he?"

"Just saying," Joey said, holding his hands up as if to ward off a physical attack. "Lots of kids have jobs, you just gotta make sure that no one else finds out."

"Does that mean I have to silence you?" Cassandra asked sinisterly as she fingered a knife that she had just picked up. "I mean, family is one thing, but you…you might tell." She raised her eyebrows and Joey gulped for air.

"N-no! I won't tell!" He backed away from Cassandra slowly.

"I'm kidding, geeze, you people seriously need to get a sense of humor." Cassandra tossed the blade into the sink. "Well, I'll talk you all later." She snagged her coat and sauntered out the door.

"I'm g-going to my room." I told them before I snatched up my portable CD player and high tailed it out of there. In the sanctuary of my room I placed the CD in the boom box that Yugi had given Cassandra and me to use. Turning it on, I placed the CD on repeat and jacked up the volume.

X-X-X-X-X

"You haven't found it yet?" I froze as I heard someone growl this nearby. I was on my way to the library to put the finishing touches on the lyrics I had started about a week ago.

"No Bakura, I have tried and tried, but no one has seen or heard of them!" Another person replied. "I'm sorry!"

"Dammit Ryou!" Bakura snarled. "If we want a chance at getting into that contest we have to have the song in by next Friday! And we can't re-record because we don't have any money left!" Feeling lower than dirt I slunk into the open and around them hoping that they would pay me no mind. Thankfully they did and I scurried into the library and found a seat at a secluded table. Cautiously I pulled out my lyrics and looked them over.

There was something missing, there was a section of music left that needed to be filled and the lyrics need closure. The all of words I had come up with were all scratched out, indicating that I had used them all. Sighing softly I tapped my pencil against the desk as I pondered this dilemma. I needed to end it. Carelessly I skimmed over the paper, reading some of my favorite lines. Then it hit me! All I needed to do was to take one line from each of the choruses, there were three and then stick the last line in and voila, it's done!

"Hey!" Sada popped up in front of me. I let out a shrill, high-pitched squeak of terror as I quickly grabbed my paper off the table. "Nice to see you to."

"N-nothing p-personal," I stuttered as I gave her a weak smile. "Y-you j-j-just s-startled me."

"Can I sit with you?" She questioned holding up her books. Sada was a nice girl in my grade who had black hair and pale blue eyes; she was a bit of a geek, but in a good way. Her lowest mark ever received was in the mid-nineties and she was a computer and electronics whiz.

"S-sada?" I whispered as an idea hit me.

"Yeah?" She replied distractedly.

"D-do you kn-know a p-place where I c-could make a recording?"

"Yeah, I have the equipment at my house, why?"

(Bakura)

Slumped over my desk in my study hall I half-listened to the announcements and silently counted down the seconds until I could leave school. I had only 2,400 left, about forty minutes.

"Bakura," Ryou hissed at me. "They called you down to the office!" Nodding at him I pulled myself up and shagged my duff down to the main office and slouched over to the desk where the lady sat.

"Bakura," I told her and she handed me a brown paper bag with my name on it. Without a word of thanks I took it off her hands. Out in the hall I pulled the two items out and let the bag fall to the floor, unheeded. They were two CDs in two different jewel cases. One I recognized as my band's demo CD and the other was a mystery to me with _It's All Your Fault_ scrawled across it in messy handwriting.

"Guess what dork?" I demanded of my brother as I entered the study hall room.

"What?" He asked vaguely as he worked on his homework.

"I got our demo CD and it's going in tomorrow." I smacked him on the head as I slid into the seat directly behind him. From my backpack I withdrew my portable CD player and inserted the disc. Since I wasn't sure what I would be hearing I braced myself for anything.

Drumsticks hitting each other counted out a very familiar beat before a guitar screamed. It was our song! But something was different. Someone was screaming along with the instrument. Ryou's part on the keyboard began and a sensuous female voice sang with it.

_Crimson anguish pours from my soul_

_My heart has been flailed open by deceit_

_Scars long healed are torn apart_

_I'm haunted by the taint in my core_

**X**

_Mutilated love you forced on me_

_Perverted fantasies you acted upon_

_Transformed me into what I am_

_It's all your fault_

**X**

_Pitch black despair smothers my spirit_

_Blemishes of your adoration mar my skin_

_Shadows of your presence darken my life_

_The abyss of torment has devoured me _

**X**

_Lust you gave into desecrated my being_

_Violation of the sanctuary of my mind_

_You caused my metamorphosis_

_It's all your fault_

**X**

_The cloak of demise about my shoulders is yours_

_My psyche is shattered leaving me bereft_

_Light from outside cannot penetrate_

_Your detrimental ways have destroyed me_

**X**

_Rainbows of bruises you gave me_

_All my will you took away_

_Mutated me into this monster_

_It's all your fault_

**X**

_Mutilated love you forced on me_

_Violation of the sanctuary of my mind_

_Rainbows of bruises you gave me_

_It's all your fault_

"Holy hell," I breathed as the song finished. I had two questions on my mind: Who the hell sang that song and who wrote those lyrics? Though I did know one thing, I was going to find out.

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 


	11. Late Night Cafe

Hey, so sorry for taking so long to update! I was in NaNoWriMo and it took up all my time, but here is all the good stuff! Thanks for being so patient! This is the last time I will reply to reviews in the new way!

Serpent-vampfreak- I'm so glad you liked my poem! My lyrics! I so want to put them to music, but the kid I gave them to, to do that, he never did. Yeah, I totally LOVE Aggie and Cassandra, they are my characters of course, but I love them! Thank you so much for reviewing! You were the only person!

This chapter is dedicated to SERPENT-VAMPFREAK!

Standard disclaimers apply

Chapter 10

(Yami)

"Can we go the play this weekend?" Yugi asked from the couch where he was teaching Joey how to play some Spanish card game that he had been given by his grandfather. It was strange how much time that Joey had spent with us, but I found that in life it was easier to not ask too many personal questions.

"When is it?" I questioned as I peeked into the pot that had the rice cooking in it. Every time it was my turn to cook I made the same thing, rice and steamed vegetables. It was what I had eaten every night of my life ever since my parents had left me at the monastery with the monks. Sometimes the menu changed, but never very much.

"Fr-Friday, Saturday and Sunday," Aggie spoke up from her seat in the window. She was slowly getting better at speaking with everyone in the family at least, she still had problems with everyone else, but what can you do.

"I'm sure we can go, are you done with your homework?" I pulled the rice off the stove and dumped it into a bowl.

"Yeah," both Joey and Yugi chorused. Next to me the portable rang. Nodding in acknowledgement I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I checked the vegetables with a fork.

"Is Yugi there?" Rolling my eyes I made a face at the stove. It was Grandpa Moto, he only spoke in depth to Yugi. He didn't recognize the rest of us for some reason or another, I usually just ignore the whole thing, but it annoyed me.

"Hey, Yugi, it's your grandfather," I called and he leapt up to come and get it, but Cassandra intercepted it.

"Yo," she said into the phone and I hung my head, Cassandra was the one who had the hardest time accepting the fact that he didn't like us, and she gave him shit whenever she could. "How are you doing, I was just wondering if you could schedule me a little appointment with our lawyer, he sent me a letter that said I had to set up an appointment with him through you." She paused. "Thanks bub." She tossed the phone to Yugi who began to talk animatedly to his grandfather.

"So, you find a job yet?" Joey asked and Cassandra and she looked at him for a second before she nodded. "Where?"

"At an arcade," she answered. "I work there every night; they gave me off on Friday and Saturday for the play."

"What's your character's name again?" I questioned and she turned to look at me. Cassandra had mellowed very slightly, meaning that she didn't flip at everything, just mostly everything.

"Fran." She grinned at me. "Just Fran." Without having even hearing a line from the play I knew that that had to be from it.

"I hear that the youngest Ishtar is going to be in it," I commented as I motioned for those who weren't occupied to come and eat dinner.

"Yup," Cassandra flopped down into her chair and I had to bite my lip to stop from reprimanding her. She was just doing it because it annoyed me. "He's been putting off dying his hair, but he can no longer hide from his destiny." Cassandra chuckled a little evilly.

"Dye his hair?" Aggie murmured looking to Cassandra who was piling rice onto her plate.

"Yeah, he is the lead of the play and being as such he has to dye his hair black, because that is the color of Scott's hair." She passed the bowl and pinned me with crimson depths. "Do you have an aversion to change? We have yet to have anything halfway interesting for dinner when you cook. I mean, can you not add a little spice to the rice? I mean I love rice, really I do, but it is so boring just plain."

"Cassandra, when it is your turn to cook you may do whatever you want to the rice, but since it is my turn to cook, I can make it any way I want," I told her as Yugi hung up and joined us at the island.

"Tèa's in the play!" He piled the food high and I hid a smile behind my hand as Cassandra rolled her eyes.

"Are you like in love her or something?" she demanded and Joey sprayed a mouthful of food out onto his plate and Yugi dropped his chopsticks.

"No!" He blushed bright red and Cassandra gave him a look that conveyed her doubts on that.

"Uh huh, then why are you the same shade as a lobster?" Yugi ducked his head and muttered something under his breath. "You can tell us, we're family." Cassandra threw out the ace card, the one she knew he could not avoid.

"I don't like her like that!" Yugi exclaimed his big eyes going even wider.

"Then are you gay?" Cassandra questioned and this time Joey choked as Yugi bellowed his denial. "There's nothing wrong with admitting it Yugi."

"I'm not gay! I am perfectly straight and I do not like anyone right now!" he cried and Cassandra held her hands up to show she accepted his word.

"It's ok Yugi, I believe you. I mean, you're my little brother, I know you wouldn't lie to me that would be unethical." Yugi muttered something under his breath as Cassandra grinned widely at him and Joey finally cleared his windpipe. "Do you like anyone Joey?" Joey went white, and then bright red as the spotlight was turned on him.

"Ah…no," he shoved food in his mouth and Cassandra raised an eyebrow at him.

"Riiiight, what about you Aggie?" She rounded on her sister and I observed my little sister blink at her as she thought about it.

"I don't think so," she murmured. "I haven't really had the time to get to know anyone."

"Oh yeah, you've been too busy writing songs to condescend to the level of finding a significant other." Cassandra nodded. "Have you finished your latest one yet? What's it about again? I heard you talking about it to yourself last night before I went to bed, it sounded interesting."

"Well, it's not very…" Aggie whispered and Cassandra heaved a sigh.

"Really?" Cassandra shook her head and then squinted at her set of American silverware, she was hopeless with chopsticks.

"_Every shred of sanity I've sucked adds spice to the magnificent feast prepared_. Isn't that how part of it goes?" Aggie stared at her in shock as she shrugged. "At least that's what it sounded like last night, oh well. Yami! Anyone in your little black book?"

"No Cassandra," I said and she gave me searching look. "What about you?"

"Nah, no one would ever look at me twice, and with good reason." She gave me a toothy grin before she stood up and cleared her dishes. "Well as much as I love all of you, work calls. I'll be back at the usual time!"

After dishes I headed off to the late night café that I worked at. It paid well for waiting on tables and making beverages for people. The best thing about it was that there was time for me to work on the little homework that I had been unable to do at home. That was what I was currently doing at the counter, when the door opened.

"Hello," I greeted as I swept my stuff off of the counter and smiled at the girl who had tumbled in.

"Hi!" She smiled beautifully as she pushed light brown colored hair out of her eyes that were a shade of light brown. "Wow, no one's here!" She came over to the counter and sat down, peeling off her coat in the process.

"No, what can I get you?" I watched her think about it for a minute before she ordered a cup of hot chocolate with extra whipped cream. Breathing in the wonderful scent of the chocolate she closed her eyes and savored the smell.

"What's your name?" she asked after a few minutes.

"Yami," I answered as I turned around and started cleaning up the machine I had used to mix the cocoa to perfection. "I'm new here."

"Me too! I mean, I was born here, but I just moved back, I'm going to a boarding school. I wanted to be closer to my brother, but he doesn't know. I'm going to surprise him this weekend!" She idly stirred her drink and I leaned on the counter.

"What's your name?" I questioned.

"Serenity," she replied.

"That's a pretty name," I remarked as I mentally beat myself up, trying to figure out where I had heard the name before. I knew I had heard someone speak of a Serenity not too long ago, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Yeah, I like it, but it's a little clichéd." She shrugged and took a sip of the hot chocolate.

"Clichéd is ok, at least you won't get made fun of too much," I told her. "Now take my name, I used to get hell for it." I shook my head at the memories of public school and having to go through it named Atemu, an Egyptian name that was not only butchered by everyone, but was a good target for ridicule.

"Yami?" She gave me a look of surprise. "I like that name, it's sort of mysterious and intriguing, who would make fun of that?"

"That's not my real name," I informed her.

"Oh, is Yami just a nickname then?"

"Yeah, basically."

We spent the remainder of her time there talking about pointless things, laughing and having a fun time. She was a brilliant person, she was filled with this innocence that made you want to just reach out and hug her. Yet at the same time she seemed wiser than she should be. When she finally left she promised to come back soon and disappeared. I silently wondered to myself if she would even remember me, I mean, I was just another waiter.

* * *

REVIEW OR NO NEW CHAPTER!  



	12. The Play With a Dash of Asa

Sorry about how long it took to update! I hope you all like it!

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Chapter 11

(Asa)

Muttering under my breath I shined the flashlight at the beams underneath the platform I had helped make for the play. Some moron had broken it, I had no idea who or how, but I was extremely unhappy with them. Wriggling a little further under the prop I pulled out the damaged beam and wedged the new one in. It took a few solid whacks and one or two hits with the hammer to get it into place. Glowering at the thing I drew a mark on it with my marker so when I came back with my screwdriver I would know which one it was.

"Asa!" I heard my younger cousin Hisano cry as the sound of footsteps approaching warned me of her position; there were two sets, one light and the other heavy. Someone was chasing her.

Quickly I squirmed to the edge and once I was sure she had passed and I heard the person coming. I moved my legs into the open and as soon as they were upon me I swung them out and tripped them.

"Why are you chasing my cousin?" I demanded emerging from my hiding spot to come face to face with another one of the backstage crew. He was the unofficial bouncer; he removed the people we didn't want to be there.

"I didn't know she was your cousin!" he yelled back and straightened up to glare at him.

"Well now you do! So quit it!" I brushed dust off my black overalls and he rolled his eyes, walking off to leave me alone with Hisano.

"Did you bring my screwdriver?" I asked and she nodded vigorously, sending her pale blond hair flying all over the place. "Thanks." I took it from her and went back down.

"I'll be in the lobby if you need anything else," she told me before I heard her footsteps recede. Sliding around I got into a good position to screw the thing back together. It was opening night for the play and I was doing last minute repairs for everything. It seemed that everyone else was incompetent and couldn't do it so I was stuck doing it.

Finished I got out and hooked the screw driver on my black utility belt. Since I was stage crew, I had to wear all black so no one would see me moving about back stage. Though right now I wasn't wearing my long sleeved black shirt, it was wrapped turban like about my head and bits of my autumnal orange hair stuck out. The pale skin of my arms and shoulders was exposed to the light. My black sports bra was easily seen, but I didn't care, I didn't like anyone here.

"Is that sucker ready yet?" Cassandra questioned coming up beside me.

"Oh yeah," I assured her. Her makeup was on extremely thick and she looked really ugly, her hair was pulled back, flat against her head and in her hand was the wig she was to wear. Even though she had dark hair, it was too short and it refused to be curled, no matter what.

"My entire family is coming to watch," she said conversationally, but I could tell it meant a lot to her.

"Really, even your grandfather?" I looked at her and she nodded slowly.

"You know how I told you that my lawyer wanted to see me because he had to give me something?" Cassandra asked and I nodded encouragingly. "Well, he gave me a box full of journals, they were my mother's. He said that she had put in the will that if we decided to live together, I was to receive the journals, because I was a girl and because even as a child she could see I had more character, more strength. I don't know if I want to read them."

"Why wouldn't you?" We walked off to where she holed herself up between acts.

"I-I'm just, happy hating them," she confessed and I cocked my head to one side. "My whole life, they've been the enemy, the one I strived to prove wrong. To show them that I was worth something, that they had made a mistake in abandoning me in America. What if I read these and find it wasn't like that; I'm not sure what to do."

"I think you should read them. It's important to know everything, my mother died before she could fully explain everything and everyday I wonder about what I don't know," I explained and she nodded distractedly.

"Everyone, the production starts in five minutes! To your places!" The teacher yelled and I gave my friend a smile before I hurried off to the computer that controlled all of the lights and curtains. Sitting down I watched the clock, when it hit seven o-clock I dimmed the lights and waited. The pit started to tune up as the crowd slowly quieted, and the play began. It was a humorous show that had two main characters, Fran and Scott who fall in love through the course of training for a big dance contest. Cassandra was playing the main girl Fran, an ugly duckling who can't dance, and Marik as the charismatic, champion dancer. Téa played a supporting role of the bratty Prima Donna who was obsessed with winning.

They danced beautifully across the stage and I was struck at how even though Cassandra was such a hard ass she was still a graceful dancer. She flowed naturally and it almost seemed as though she and Marik were meant to be. They danced as one…after her "learning" session.

Once I fell into a rhythm and knew I would be able to do the lights, curtains and everything else with distractions. So I booted up my own laptop, and connected to the internet, I had to update my website. I had started it a long time ago when I had wanted to share my sketches with other people. It was called Life, Death, Afterlife and Rebirth. I came up with it because I compared myself to the four seasons; my eyes were the green of spring (Rebirth), my hair the orange of turning leaves (Death), my attitude when drawing cold and calculating (Afterlife) and my smile like the sun (Life).

There were many parts to the site; there was the main part which just told about why I had the site and what was on it. Then there was the section I had named "Prey" which was where I had a sketch of each of the people I had stalked, the nickname I had given them and information on them. After that was the "Radio" where I had music that I liked, it included popular music or amateurs, whatever caught my fancy. Next was the gallery, it contained all of my sketches of my prey and my family, with comments on all of them. The "Cinema" part was a collection of all of the little videos I had made of various things. There was also my journal and I recently had added a chat room.

Last night I had uploaded more pictures of Elegance (that was what I called my latest subject); I was starting to get a little tired of him. When I drew him my mind started to wander, and I knew it was time for a new subject, a new person to stalk. Glancing back at the stage, my eyes were drawn to Marik as he and Cassandra began another dance. He normally had platinum blond hair and pale violet eyes, a stunning combination that his older brother also shared. He wasn't short per se, but he wasn't the tallest guy around. He had a dancer's build and moved like a cat.

Quicksliver. Smiling broadly I clicked into my blog and began to write.

_And so ends the long reign of Elegance. The time has come for me to move onto my new person. His name is Quicksilver. At this point I have no real knowledge about him, except that he can dance very well and he has an older brother. More researching is in order, and I'm going to have to brush off my camera. All of you know that I have no life and are rolling your eyes at me, but I tell you as soon as you see this dude, you will understand where I am coming from._

_On to other subjects, I was wondering if any of my prey have found this site, I always have wondered what I would do if one of them found it. I mean I have caught them in intimate moments that no one else has ever probably seen them in. It's truly thrilling to draw them. I feel like it's the only way for me to escape from this hell I'm living in. When I step into myself and pull out my pad and paper, I leave all of it behind. It's a world of magic that no one else can intrude in._

_Good news! I managed to get my art teacher to let me postpone my self-portrait because I did the sets for the play. I really don't know what to do for it. How am I to draw what I am? I don't even know who I am. I can look in a mirror and see myself, but that is only a facade. No one knows what is inside me. I want to fling my soul onto the canvas for all to see, but at the same time I'm so afraid that someone might figure it out, understand what I am talking about. If they did...my life would end._

_What do you think I should do my faithful readers? Should I make up a bunch of bullshit or should I show myself? _

_I signed up for a scuba diving course, I want to get my license so when I'm out of this school I can go and travel the world. I'll be able to swim down to great depths and then draw everything I saw. I might also take a sailing course. Anything to get me out of the house. _

_Well, I have to go now. Many things to do. People to draw and minds to warp, so please forgive my abruptness!_

The play ended not too much later and I was dragged to a party to celebrate the success. It was a fun party. Loud music, lots of dancing and spiked drinks of course. I myself stayed away from the alcohol, I didn't want to poison myself with it. Cassandra was playing by the same rule, but I couldn't say the same for the others. A lot of them were sprawled across furniture, belching, laughing and making utter fools out of themselves.

"I'm going home," Cassandra told me and I nodded absently. If I played my cards right I would be able to stay here all night and not have to go home at all. "Do you want to stay over at my house for the night?"

"Sure," I responded and followed her outside. She and I walked to the end of the driveway and waited for Yami to pull up in his car. It was a quiet ride, mostly I believe because Cassandra was still pondering her dilemma, and she's the one who usually talks the most. In silence we rode the elevator up to the apartment and Yami warned Cassandra to be quiet getting ready for bed because the others were sleeping. Yami unlocked the door and we stepped into the dark apartment.

"SURPRISE!" The lights snapped on and both Cassandra and I jumped a couple feet in the air as Joey, Aggie, and Yugi were revealed to us.

"Great job Cassandra," Yami murmured to her as he picked up a beautiful bouquet of flowers and handed them to her.

"But...how...why?" She whispered, and I could hear tears in her voice. "Why did you do this?"

"Because you did an awesome job dummy," Joey told her as he gave her a rough one arm hug. "The lead in a play can't go unrecognized, especially when she did such a wonderful job!"

"Th-thank you," Cassandra choked out and then took a deep breath, trying to steady herself.

"We even got you a chocolate ice cream cake!" Aggie rushed over to the freezer and pulled out the aforementioned item.

"Food!" Joey exclaimed, and we all laughed.

It was a party to remember.

* * *

REVIEW! 


	13. Dear Diary

Thanks for the reviews! Here is the next one!

Standard Disclaimers apply

Chapter 12

(Cassandra)

Aggie was asleep in her bed, and Asa was on the floor in a sleeping bag. I sat in my bed, a small lamp illuminating the journal in front of me. It was unopened and I stared at it wondering if I even wanted to know what was in it. Sighing I leaned back against the wall and tried to relax. I let my mind wander to the fun we had had only an hour earlier.

Joey had gotten brain freeze from eating his cake too fast and had danced around the apartment, his hands clapped to his forehead as he waited for the pain to abate. I told Asa that I hadn't thought that the blond could even get brain freeze because I didn't think he had a brain. Then Joey had challenged everyone to a contest to see who could keep his or her spoon on their nose the longest. The prize was the last piece of cake, and Yami won, but then Joey told him that the two of them had to arm wrestle over it. Joey had blatantly cheated, grabbed the cake and wolfed it down, giving himself yet another bout of brain freeze.

After that I had to teach everyone how to dance and we promenaded and spun all around, laughing so hard. I danced with Joey, because he was the truly hopeless one, Aggie had Yami and Asa was stuck with Yugi. It was like a herd of elephants trampling through the room.

"...you shatter..." Aggie murmured in her sleep. She was still scribbling lyrics on any available surface and humming bars under her breath when she wasn't sleeping, and even if she was, she still dreamed about it. It was almost cute, but sometimes it got a little annoying. My twin. We were nothing alike, but at the same time there was something twining around us and linking us together.

Looking back down at the worn journal in my hands I thought about it some more. Why had my mom and dad dumped Yami, Aggie and me and not Yugi? What was so bad about us? I had to read it, if not for me, for the other two. They deserved to know why they were kicked to the curb.

A week later

Sitting at the lunch table I glanced over at Asa who was sketching in her pad, a serious look etched into her face. Aggie was whispering her song to herself as she copied the notes down onto the music paper in front of her. Tristan and Duke were arm wrestling over some girl, while Joey and Yugi played a card game. Sighing I picked up the journal I had just gotten to. So far all I knew was that my mother was a half-way decent student, who worked as a part-time waitress and was degraded by her family. Right now she was dating some dude named Takeo, he seemed like a nice guy, but Aneko didn't think she was good enough for him.

_Blue. It turned blue. How is it possible? We took all precautions. We were never careless. But it's blue. I cannot tell you how stunned I am. How am I to tell Takeo? He has such a promising future ahead of him; he is in his third year of college. This could ruin all of his chances._

_I on the other hand as you know, am a poor high school senior who knows she will not go far. This child growing inside of me may be the end to all of Takeo's hopes, but to me it's a miracle. My whole life I have been told that I will never amount to anything, but here, inside of me is a small, beautiful life that I can nurture._

_But should I tell Takeo? I know he would never consider marrying me over a child. I am a nobody, with no future. Maybe I should just leave, I could tell him that it's time to move on, and then run with my precious child. Though Takeo does have the right to know that he has fathered a child, it is his as well. Takeo said it was my honesty that drew him to me, so I should be true to him now and let him know about our baby._

_What if he thinks I did this on purpose to try and tie him to me? I haven't even met his parents. What if he believes it is someone else's? Will he hate me? Cast me aside? Well my darling baby, I will not despair, because I have you. The two of us will be just fine if he doesn't want us. We are a package you and I, forever and for always._

"Asa, what's up with you? You've been acting like an obsessed woman!" Téa joked and I glanced at Asa. Her head had snapped up, and her notebook had been instinctively pressed against her chest.

"What?" she demanded irritably. "Can't you see I'm drawing?"

"You seem tired, are you ok?" Téa questioned. I looked at Asa; she had her sunglasses pushed up onto her head, revealing eyes shadowed by lack of sleep.

"I'm fine," Asa dismissed easily as she rolled her eyes and bent back over her drawing. Her fingers were stained brown and black, and the acrid smell of chemicals clung to her like her own personal scent. A bunch of photos fell out of her jacket pocket and I stooped down to pick them up.

The one on the top was a picture of Marik backstage, lounging against a wall, half in his costume, a bottle of water hanging from his hand. The next was a picture of Marik slumped across a desk, fast asleep. Another showed him sitting alone playing a guitar, while the one after it was him leaning against a motorcycle. Picture after picture revealed Marik in his nature element, without his social facade in place.

"Are these yours?" I queried and Asa looked at me.

"Shit!" she exclaimed snatching them up from me.

"Are you stalking him?" I asked next.

"Not in the way you think," Asa sighed. She turned her sketchbook toward me to let me see the drawing, which was almost finish and depicted Marik stretched out on a bus seat. "I just want to draw him. I love to draw people in their natural elements. I don't want them to pose for me, because then I won't get _them_."

"So you take pictures and then draw from them?" I watched Asa nod, and give me a half smile.

"I'm not half-bad either," she informed me. "I got a drawing of you; I'll bring it in for you sometime. For the time being though, keep things hushed. I don't need any future prey warned off." Shaking my head I looked down at the next entry.

_Sorry I haven't written in a while. I have just been sooo busy! I just came down off cloud nine from learning that Takeo didn't want to ditch us. He said that we should wait to get married until I at least had graduated from school and he had a steady job. I am so excited! I've been looking at different names for the baby. I really like the name Yama, so maybe that if it's a girl or Takumi if it's a boy._

_I met Takeo's father the other day, and I can't get over the fact that I think he hates me. Whenever he looked at me during the visit, it was as though he was looking at a piece of trash. He didn't speak to me except when we were introduced, and after that he asked Takeo all his questions and ignored me. Did I do something wrong? I don't know and I'm so scared. What if Takeo decides I'm not worth his time because his father hates me? What should I do? The only thing I can think of is to try and make him like me by being as agreeable as possible. I'll have to stop being such a dunce, and act like a sophisticated woman. _

_I have to go to work now, I hope that the patrons tip well tonight. Heaven knows I need the extra money. Five months until graduation._

"Cassandra, time to go to your next class," Asa told me. Making a noncommittal noise I stood up and shoved my stuff into my bag.

"Thanks," I murmured and Asa shrugged. "We're going to be selecting the next play that the school is putting on. I'll be sure to keep you posted about what part Marik gets."

"Quicksilver," Asa replied quickly. "Call him Quicksilver. That way no one will no who we speak of."

"Ok," I chuckled as I hurried down to my classroom. Marik was already slouched down in his desk and on the board were the names of a bunch of plays. _Les Misérables_, _The Phantom of the Opera_, _Twelfth Night, Bang Bang You're Dead, Beauty and the Beast, Fiddler on the Roof, Wicked, Rent, and Suessical the Musical._

"You have to choose three plays that you want to do," the teacher told me as she handed me a piece of paper. Sitting down at my desk I quickly picked _Les Misérables, Bang Bang You're Dead, and Twelfth Night._ I then handed it in and picked up the journal.

_I've had one hell of a week. They basically tripled my shift so I had to skip school to work them and because of that I missed work and I failed a test horribly. I haven't gotten the grade back yet, but I know I did. The guys I served were complete pigs and kept trying to feel me up, and get me to "have some fun." I wonder what they would say if I told them I was pregnant! The expressions on their faces! But I can't tell anyone because I don't want to lose my job or be kicked out of school. _

_The thing that topped it all off was that Takeo has been extremely distant. He's called me only twice and both conversations were less than ten minutes. After both of them I cried myself to sleep. I don't know if it's the baby that's making me so emotional, or the idea that the end is in sight. I just have this feeling in my chest that he's going to break it off with me and soon. Even speaking of it brings me to the edge of hysteria._

_How will I support us if he does ditch us? I have no money saved up, and my parents have told me a million times that they will not take care of me if I ever get pregnant. I could probably go to a shelter for help, but that's not permanent. My heart is breaking inside me, and I have nothing to help the pain. _

_Oh my child, what am I to do?_

* * *

_REVIEW!_


End file.
